


【KOF】【京庵】《八神庵会梦见草薙京吗？》

by diyudeziyan



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diyudeziyan/pseuds/diyudeziyan
Summary: 其实是18年写的一篇旧文，因为从来没在任何平台公开过，所以稍微修改一下就当新文发布啦！祝草薙生日快乐！
Relationships: Kusanagi Kyou/Yagami Iori, 京庵
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【KOF】【京庵】《八神庵会梦见草薙京吗？》

八神庵会梦见草薙京吗？

这是草薙最近经常在想的问题。八神那家伙如果做梦，会梦见他吗？他不清楚，也没问过八神，因为这种问题以前压根不会想到，但不知为何最近经常纠结于此。  
草薙猜测，这大概是因为最近自己头一回梦见了八神吧？  
在那个梦中，他梦见八神忘记了他。  
具体细节已经记不清，甚至连在什么情况下八神忘记他都回想不起来。但光凭“忘记”这点，就令他每每回忆起梦境，都会感到心被揪紧了。  
不知从何时开始，已经变得那么在乎那家伙。明明之前总是嫌八神不打自来很麻烦，现在却又担心着那家伙忘了自己，困惑着对方会不会梦见自己。这样的自己，可真是……想到这里，草薙无奈地摇了摇头。与其在这里乱猜，不如直接去看看对方。他从椅子上坐起，拿起外出穿的皮夹克往肩上一搭，便出门去了。  
最后他是在八神租住的公寓找到人的。为什么说是最后，因为刚才他先光顾了八神经常去的那家“医院”，之后才来到租住地，顺便在附近的洋快餐店买了套餐拎上来。他有八神家的钥匙，便直接推门而入，然后看见八神正懒散地靠在沙发里发呆。  
“你今天没去检查吗？”  
一进门，草薙便这么问。八神丝毫没有要站起来迎接的意思，依旧瘫在那里，不情愿地开口：“已经没有问题了，没必要天天去。”  
“不去检查就来我家找我吧！”  
草薙突然这么说，因为他发现，自从发生了那件事，八神就再也不主动找上门了。听了这话，八神因为惊讶终于扭过头看向他，抬高了语调不可置信地问道：“你小子脑子没坏吧？”  
“这么长时间都不来找我麻烦，我看是你脑子坏了还差不多！”  
“你特想挨揍是不是？”  
“你可以试试。”  
草薙边说边从袋子里掏出中饭，放在八神面前的茶几上。看着那些油腻腻的炸鸡，八神嫌恶地皱了皱眉。  
“我不吃这种垃圾食品。”  
“那你打算中午吃什么？”  
草薙放下最后一样东西，抬起头如此问。被这么一问，八神倒是茫然了。  
“我不知道。”  
他干脆如此坦言。草薙搬了个小凳子在沙发边坐下，一边打开汉堡盒一边说：“那今天先凑合吃呗，反正都是鸡排鸡块，你爱吃的肉肉。明天你想吃什么，提前跟我说，我给你去买。”  
“京。”  
被突然唤到名字，草薙疑惑地扭过头看向八神。四目相对的那刻，八神用冰冷的语调说出绝情的话。  
“没必要因为我快死了，就故意这样对我。我不需要。”  
草薙没有立刻作出回应，而是隔了几秒，才从鼻子里哼出一股气，冷笑了一声。但与冷笑不符的，是眼神里流过的自嘲神色。  
“你不是说在杀掉我之前不会死吗？我现在还活得好好的，你死什么？”  
“那今天就做个了断！”  
八神蓦地站起身，以居高临下的姿态俯视依旧坐在小板凳上没有动的草薙。见草薙没有迎战的意思，他便挑衅道：“怎么？你怕了？”  
“不是，我是想你刚动完手术，现在还在适应期，就这样跟你打，即使赢了也胜之不武。”  
“我的身体自己最清楚。我已经恢复正常了，完全可以像以前那样跟你战斗！”  
见八神执意要打，草薙只好放下手中咬了一半的汉堡，擦擦嘴站了起来。望着八神那双满盈着杀意却掩盖不住疲惫的红眸，他没说什么，只是认真地摆出了草薙流古武术的起手式迎战。  
第一轮攻击自然是由八神发起。八神将手指弯曲成利爪的模样，带着紫色的火焰往草薙这边抓来。草薙没有反击，只是轻轻避开。他明显感觉到八神的火焰比之前微弱了许多，颜色也不再鲜艳，就好像褪了色般。那家伙，在逞强。说什么恢复正常，以前的八神，可不像现在这样了无生气。更何况继续使用大蛇的火焰，只会让身体的状况更糟糕。  
“你用八尺琼古武术就行，没必要使用火焰。”  
抓住一个间隙，草薙便如此提议，但八神没有理会，继续操纵着火焰上前。草薙实在忍不住，直接一个“琴月阳”反击，一招便将八神放倒。  
“连我的琴月阳都接不下，还怎么杀我？叫你不要用火，还不听。这样子依赖大蛇的力量，换再多的血再多的器官都没用！迟早又会被侵蚀。”  
“要你管……”  
八神冷漠地从地上爬起，站稳了脚跟准备继续，草薙却丧失了耐心，叉腰而立，继续刚才的话。  
“当初要你放弃勾玉你不肯，现在已经对你做出最大的让步，你却还这么糟蹋自己的身体，那换器官又有什么意义呢？不如让它们一个个衰竭，然后去死好了！”  
“那你就不要拿着我家钥匙擅自闯进来干涉我的人生，让我一个人死掉啊！”  
“也不知道当初是谁硬闯进我的生活，干扰我的视线，妨碍我的思考，现在又想赶我走？”说到这里，草薙不由得冷笑一声，“是你先招惹我，账没算清之前，我是不会离开的。”  
说罢他又坐回板凳上，继续啃没吃完的汉堡。如果换在平时，八神肯定要撵他出去，可是经过刚才的打斗，八神意识到自己的身体是真的不行了。  
大蛇之血的侵蚀，比想象中更厉害。原本只是每个月都会咳血，可之前那次，他竟直接在路边晕倒。还好是在外面，很快就有路人将他送去医院，草薙和神乐闻讯也立刻赶来看望。如果是在家里，恐怕就再也醒不来了。  
医生的诊断结果，是心脏衰竭，要八神尽快做手术。八神明白自己的心脏衰竭，与别人完全不同。作为给全身送血的器官，那里最容易受到大蛇之血的反噬影响。八神一族因此代代短命，他也清楚，只是没料到自己还这么年轻，身体就已经被腐蚀得这般厉害。  
大家都知道他的“病”以普通医术根本治不好，所以当他提出要出院时，神乐立马同意了。之后便在神乐家修养了一段时间，而神乐也再度找他谈过放弃勾玉的事情。  
“我知道你不肯放弃勾玉的原因，但继续这样下去，只有死路一条。你就不能放下京吗？就当是为了自己好。”  
“如果要我为自己好，就永远不可能放下那小子。”面对神乐的劝告，八神是如此果断拒绝，“如果不能杀了他，我现在就可以死。”  
“唉……”  
他听到神乐轻轻叹了口气。他明白神乐想说什么，但预想中的话并没有传来，取而代之的是神乐的妥协。  
“那我就尽快为你安排换心手术。可以的话，最好血也换掉，这样也许能让你活得更长些。”  
八神没有答应，也没有拒绝，之后便是现在这样，动完手术度过观察期，然后回到自己住的地方，看到不知何时拥有了房间钥匙的草薙，总是像今天这样带着一些吃的东西不请自来。  
这家伙，是想照顾自己吗？但送来的都是什么垃圾食品？八神无奈地坐回沙发上，指着那些鸡块说道：“我现在的情况不适合吃这种油腻的东西。下次要送饭，麻烦搞些清淡的，不要帮倒忙。”  
草薙原本就是因为不知道八神要吃什么，图方便才买的洋快餐，现在八神肯主动提要求，他自然很是高兴，只是如果最后一句话能去掉就完美了。他十分认真地点了点头，趁机问道：“那你现在想吃什么？”  
“冰箱里有乌冬面和一些蔬菜，帮我下碗面。”  
“好！”  
草薙三下五除二吃完了自己的中饭，立刻捋起袖子去厨房干活了。不一会儿，一碗热气腾腾的乌冬面就摆在八神面前，面上还盖着被撕成一条一条的鸡胸肉。冰箱里并未准备鸡肉，他知道那些肉丝是草薙将炸鸡块油腻的外皮剥掉后弄出来的。夹起一筷子面塞入口中，温暖的感觉瞬间在体内扩散开来。  
“怎么样？这可是本大爷第一次为你下厨，有没有感动得热泪盈眶？”  
八神知道草薙是在故意得瑟，便也故意挖苦道：“如果不是因为现在很饿，这么难吃的面，我可咽不下去。”  
“喂喂！坦率点很难吗？”  
“我就是在实话实说。”  
明面上斗着嘴，但此刻的气氛已经比刚才缓和许多。看着八神认真吃面的样子，草薙的嘴角不由自主地上扬。自己这是怎么了，为什么自打八神动过手术，就一直想要去照顾他呢？是看在身体不好的份上，可怜对方吗？如果真是这样，那未免也太混蛋了。如果不是这样，又该如何解释心理的改变？  
也许，自己只是单纯地希望八神的身体好起来；也许，自己只是怕八神从身边离开。回想八神忘记他的那个梦，草薙终于知道为什么会做那个梦，也终于明白为什么最近总是在意梦中的事。他有些支支吾吾地开口道：“那个……我问你件事啊。”  
八神没有回话，草薙明白这是示意他继续，便问下去道：“你，有没有梦见过我？”  
八神差点噎住。他用看珍稀动物的目光打量着草薙，诧异地反问：“你脑子真坏了？”  
“不是，我就是想问问。”  
“……没有。”  
只有一瞬间的停顿，八神便作出了回答，快到令草薙来不及察觉到异样。草薙便换了个说法问道：“那假如有一天我先死了，你有可能梦见我吗？”  
“我会兴奋地睡不着。”  
“……”  
草薙觉得问这种问题是个错误，他就不该抱有任何期待。是自己自作多情了。尽管如此，他还是决定要把自己的心意传达出去。  
“我有梦到过你。”  
短短一句话，就将八神的视线从碗中面移到他的身上。见八神认真看着自己，草薙便也认真地说下去：“我梦到，你忘了我。”  
“那是不可能的。”  
八神否定得很干脆，但从他垂下的双眼里，草薙读出他正担忧着什么。  
“只要我还活着，就不可能忘掉你。”  
也许是觉得刚才说得还不够，八神又补上一句。草薙点了点头，表示已经明白，然后缓缓站起身，说道：“差不多我也该走了，碗你就自己洗吧。有事打我电话，拜拜！”  
八神没有站起来送客，也没有开口挽留，继续坐在那里，只有拿筷子的手在空中稍稍停留。草薙自行打开门走了出去，他不想立刻回家，就在街上闲逛起来。季节已越来越接近冬天，白日也变得越来越短，很快他便看见在大路的尽头，在两栋高楼之间夹着一片夕阳。阳光躲在厚重的云层后面，为云朵镶上一圈粉紫色的光彩。那种粉紫的色调，令他想到八神的火焰。他突然掏出手机，给八神打电话。  
八神洗完碗之后，继续坐在沙发里发呆，突然接到草薙的电话，不禁觉得奇怪。那家伙离开不过两小时，怎么这么快就打电话过来？他疑惑地接通电话，就听到听筒那边草薙命令道：“你现在马上去一下阳台。”  
虽然不明白为什么要这么做，不过八神还是站起身走向阳台，然后他也看见了天空中绚丽的晚霞。  
“你就是为了让我看这个？”  
他问草薙，草薙却并未回答，而是自顾自念叨着奇怪的话。  
“夕阳，是落山的太阳，等待着月亮照耀四方；是昼夜的界限，划分天空的明暗变换。”  
“什么？”  
“我在即兴创作。怎么样？这首诗留给你写歌如何？”  
“太烂了，我是不会用这种词的。”  
“那好吧，改天请你吃树莓香草冰淇淋。”  
这都是什么乱七八糟的？八神蹙着眉看向突然被挂断的手机，只觉得莫名其妙。突然打来电话说了一通不知所云的话，又突然猝不及防地挂断。八神可以确信，草薙的脑子的确有问题。

结果在那之后的某一天，八神真的吃到了树莓香草冰淇淋。那是十一月份的事。到了初冬，气温开始骤降，八神变得更加不爱出门。这天他突然接到草薙的电话，问家里有没有电磁炉。告知有电磁炉之后，在傍晚时分，草薙拎着大包小包的菜上门了。  
“我们来煮寿喜锅吧！”  
八神目睹着草薙将一包包的食材放下，最后竟然掏出两盒树莓味的冰淇淋塞入冷冻室。  
“这么冷的天，吃什么冰淇淋？”  
听八神这么抱怨，草薙合上冰箱的门，呵呵笑了。  
“这就是你不懂了。吃完火锅后吃冰淇淋，是最爽的一刻。”  
对于草薙的话，八神半信半疑。他将电磁炉和铁锅都搁在被炉上，开始准备锅底，草薙则去厨房间洗菜。等锅底烧开了，草薙也端着一盘盘生食出来。  
“你看我买了白菜胡萝卜金针菇香菇牛肉卷，还有蟹味棒鱼丸年糕，都是你爱吃的，都下进去！”  
说完，草薙便每样都下了一点进锅里，八神无语地看着他张罗。这家伙，根本没问过他要吃什么，还美其名曰“都是你爱吃的”，真是够不要脸！好在这些东西没有自己不吃的，他便欣然接受了这顿被炉火锅。  
锅里的汤不断翻滚着，“咕噜咕噜”冒着热气。八神前前后后总共夹了满满三饭碗的菜，眼看第一轮下的食材都已经捞得差不多，趁第二轮还没煮熟的间隙，他问草薙道：“你有准备干饭吗？”  
草薙一下子就愣住了。一看那表情，八神已经明白是怎么回事。看来是彻底把米饭忘记了。比起火锅后的冰淇淋，八神更喜欢的是用寿喜锅的汤拌饭吃。最期待的环节落空，八神眼中掩不住的失落，草薙见状立马将剩下的年糕一股脑全倒入锅中，一边用漏勺推开一边安慰：“没关系没关系，米饭没有年糕来凑。年糕也是主食嘛！而且正好我今天买的食材偏多，不多吃点菜可是用不光哦！”  
这家伙真的很会找借口。八神无奈，只好像草薙说的那样拿年糕当主食。等到菜都吃光汤也几乎见底时，被炉火锅总算结束，草薙得瑟地从冰箱里取出冰淇淋，放在八神面前。掀开盖子撕掉纸膜，八神用塑料勺用力挖起一块被冻得硬邦邦的冰淇淋放入口中。刚才吃过火锅的口腔还很火热，冰凉的雪糕进来，非但不觉得冷，反而还是种降温。他总算明白草薙为什么说这是最爽的一刻。  
“所以，为什么是树莓香草冰淇淋？”  
回想起那天那通莫名其妙的电话，他终于有机会问出这个令他困惑的问题。草薙的回答，却出乎他的意料。  
“你难道不觉得，那天的夕阳，很像树莓香草冰淇淋吗？”  
“就这样？”  
“对啊！”  
见八神惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，草薙也理直气壮地瞪了回去。八神无力地吐槽道：“既然这样，就不要给夕阳写诗，干脆以树莓冰淇淋为主题来一首啊！”  
“你就像是树莓冰淇淋，酸酸甜甜融化了我！”  
“太蠢了，感觉是那些秋叶原系的少女团体会唱的歌。”  
“那你唱不也正合适？‘拿走吧我的树莓冰淇淋，拿走吧我的爱恋’……”  
“我不唱情歌。”  
“你一定没有失过恋！”  
“为什么？”  
“因为失恋的人最喜欢唱情歌！哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
也不知道哪里戳中了笑点，草薙在那边自个儿捧腹大笑起来。八神正想着刚才那句话，突然喉咙一甜，一股带着铁锈味的腥气涌入口腔里。他慌忙捂住嘴，可血液还是因为忍不住的咳嗽被喷了出来。  
“喂！你怎么了？又来了吗？”  
一见八神咳血，草薙立马收起笑容，紧张地询问。以前见过这种情况，他明白是怎么回事。没想到手术过后没两个月，以往的情况又出现了。草薙赶紧叫了车把八神送去当初动手术的那家“医院”，在那里，他得知了最糟糕的消息。八神的肺也快不行了，而新换上去的心脏，竟在如此短的时间内再度被侵蚀。  
“换血换器官什么的，都是治标不治本。”  
离开“医生”的办公室后，八神跟草薙并肩走在“医院”的走廊上，如此说道。八神不用说，草薙也早已知道那个“本”在哪里。  
“所以我们叫你扔掉勾玉，你就是不肯。”  
“如果没有勾玉，我会放不出火焰的。”  
“火焰对你来说真的那么重要吗？”  
“跟光对月亮来说很重要一样。如果没了光，月亮就无法与太阳争辉。”  
“可月亮的光芒本身就来自太阳啊？”  
“所以我讨厌太阳。”  
八神冷冷地说了这句，推开玻璃门走到室外。寒冷的空气窜入肺部，使他受不了又咳嗽起来。草薙后一脚跟上，将自己的围巾裹在他脖子上，说道：“但是太阳给了月亮这么长时间的光芒，从来没有一句怨言。”  
“月亮从未要求过太阳这样做。”  
“是的，一直以来都是太阳自愿。”  
草薙坦言。八神不知该怎么接，只能低头往回去的方向走，草薙便以落后一脚的距离跟着。这样从后面看，草薙才发现八神的背影竟比之前消瘦了许多。  
“你知道吗？之前还没换心脏时，卷岛博士说过，”草薙终于忍不住将他一直没告诉八神的事讲出来，“他说，如果换器官撑不了多久，再换多少次都没用。剩下只有一种方法，那就是将体内的器官都换成电子部件，彻底摆脱供血，才会有救。”  
“彻底摆脱供血？那不就跟仿生人差不多吗？脑子也要换掉？”  
“那当然，脑子也需要血液供给啊。想彻底摆脱供血，连你的脑子也会换成电子芯片吧？不过不用担心记忆丢失的问题，以NESTS现在的技术，换掉脑子前可以将所有数据都转存到芯片里。”  
“那就真的是仿生人了。”  
说完这话，八神随手招下路边的一辆出租车，草薙也跟着上去。他能感受到八神有点不开心。也对，谁能接受得了日后要像仿生人一般生活？但目前这是八神唯一的出路，草薙便在车上劝道：“如果不这样做，以你现在的身体状况，恐怕连年都过不了。”  
“我明白。”  
八神真的明白了吗？草薙很怀疑，也许只是不想听他啰嗦才这么讲，只为堵上他的嘴。不过在打开公寓的门走进屋里时，八神突然毫无征兆地扭头对他说道：“我们明天就去动手术。”  
“什么？！”  
“把我改造成仿生人的手术。”  
“不是……你……”草薙惊讶得不停眨巴眼睛，他以为八神肯定不会答应这个提议，“你怎么这么快就接受了呢？还这么急……”  
“只有一个月了。”八神意外平静地解释，“明天不立刻去，就来不及了。这项手术一定会耗很长时间。”  
一个月？什么只有一个月？草薙疑惑不解。但是当他想起下个月有什么日子时，立马就明白八神想赶上什么。  
“好，那我明天陪你去。”他没有多问，只是这样干脆地应下来，“不过你得做好心理准备。手术如果失败，你会直接死掉。”  
“我知道。”  
八神的双眼黯然地垂下，纤长的睫毛也在微微颤抖着。草薙凝视着他，不免觉得有些心疼，连说话的语气也变得柔和起来。  
“所以如果有什么事想做，就在今晚完成吧。”  
听见草薙的声音出奇的温柔，八神心中闪过一丝疑惑。为什么要这样？也许是因为看到他快死了，想做好人吧？这样想着，八神苦笑了一下，抬起头回道：“但是我已经杀不了你了。”  
“杀不了的话，那就陪伴吧。”  
草薙突然一步跨上前，两人的距离迅速拉近。见草薙的脸一下子贴在眼前，八神本能地想往后退，却被草薙有力的手臂一把搂住了腰，硬生生拉了过去。  
“如果今晚是我的最后一天，我会选择跟我最想上的人，做我最想做的事。”  
“京，你……”  
八神惊得瞪大了双眼，草薙却阖上眼靠过来，用温热的嘴唇堵住他想说出的话。八神万万没想到草薙对他抱有的是这样的感情。也不知是因为心惊还是心动，他感到自己的心跳得好快，一下一下捶打着胸膛，好似立刻就要破膛而出。草薙也感受到他的心率，索性保持着拥吻的姿势，将他一步步逼向床边，推倒在床上。明白接下来会发生的事，八神的身体也变得滚烫起来。草薙的手插进他的衣服里，用手指揉捻着他的乳头。冰凉的触感刺激着身上的敏感点，令八神忍不住呻吟起来。  
“唔……”  
他放松下来，缓缓闭上双眼。虽然蹙紧了眉头，但他的心在感受着慢慢撩拨心弦的快感。草薙一边挑逗他的欲望，一边剥掉他身上的衣服。不久，他那健美的胴体就出现在草薙眼前。虽然这段时间精力消耗得太多，体型不似之前强壮，但每一块肌肉，都还结实着，身体的线条，也依旧紧致。  
“庵……”  
草薙嘴中哈着热气，将八神的名字吐在八神脸上。这是八神第一次从草薙口中听到自己的名字，也是第一次看到草薙那么动情地望着自己。充满欲望的眼神，如同烈焰将他包围。他甚至觉得，与草薙四目相对都感到难为情。  
“你的身体，真好看。”  
褪下八神的裤子时，草薙说了这么句让人脸红的话。八神没有吭声，只是微微抬起枕在床上的脑袋，看着草薙将脸埋在他的双腿之间。啊！那是什么感觉？有一个热乎乎滑溜溜的东西往后庭那边顶了顶。八神第一时间紧张地缩紧了肛门，然后才明白草薙正在舔舐那里。  
“很脏的喂！洗洗再弄啊！”  
他只是觉得被舔着很色情，便这样说想让草薙打住，草薙却回给他一句比动作更羞耻的话语。  
“我想要你，一秒钟都不能浪费。”  
说完，草薙将两根手指伸入嘴中吮吸着，用舌头将唾液充分抹匀在指腹上，然后将其捅入八神的后庭。  
“好难受！”  
突然被异物侵入，即使手指很细，八神还是敏感地收紧了括约肌。手指感受到来自周围的压迫，草薙更加兴奋了。  
“你的下面好紧。如果不充分扩张的话，直接进去会受不了的。”  
草薙大言不惭地说着。八神听了，立刻反击道：“哼！你能比手指粗多少？就你……呃！”  
他本想继续嘲讽下去，草薙却趁着这个时候迅速塞入第二根手指。后庭内的异物直径越来越大，甬道也被拓得越来越宽。更可恶的是草薙的两根手指没有并拢，反而用力张开，撑起八神后穴中的肉壁，拉扯着上面布满的敏感神经。  
“我的下面，大概有这么粗哦！”  
草薙用两指在八神体内比划了一个形状。八神不屑地嗤笑一声，道：“那你进来让我看看是不是在吹牛。”  
“不要。你的下面还没充分湿润，我才不进来呢！”  
说罢，草薙恶作剧般的故意弯起第一指节，抠着八神的肠道。据说在进去五厘米的地方，可以隔着肠壁摸到前列腺，那是能让男性最兴奋的点。草薙便将手指全部没入，一点点往外退着寻找能让八神臣服于他的点。很快他便发现有块硬硬的地方。在那边反复摸索，不久他看到八神大腿上的汗毛都竖了起来，胯间那根性器也挺立着，缓缓往外流淌透明的忍耐液。  
“这么快就受不了了？明明那么想被我上，为什么不早说呢？早点说至少可以多满足你几次。”  
说罢，草薙拉开了裤链。与已经一丝不挂的八神形成鲜明对比的，是他身上还穿戴整齐。他往八神的穴口吐了口唾液，端着因为充血而青筋暴露的男根，将红润的龟头顶上去蹭了蹭。抹开那团涎沫，他缓缓往洞穴里推进。门洞被撑开，在津液的润滑下，龟头很顺利便进入了。这回是比手指粗上许多的异物，还带着炙热的温度。八神一面抗拒着，一面又情不自禁提紧括约肌，牢牢咬住草薙的冠状沟。  
“好疼！臭小子你快点出去！”  
“可你的身体不是这么说的。”草薙一边缓慢地浅插，好让八神适应，一边说着话，“刚开始有点不适很正常，习惯之后就会很爽。”  
八神正想反驳他的话，却感到塞入体内的那根东西开始慢慢往深处滑动，惊得他抖动着双腿想要将草薙踹开。不过草薙很快便抓住了他的膝盖，还顺便还将他的腿掰得更开了些，一口气将阴茎整根都伸了进去。  
“混蛋！真的很痛啊！”  
八神龇着牙瞪着草薙，草薙却一派轻松地劝说道：“身体不要绷那么紧，放松下来感觉很快就会来的。”  
都已经痛成这样，还怎么放松得下来！八神只能咬牙忍耐着。他看到草薙一边摆动着腰肢插他，一边甩掉上衣，露出健壮的身体。脱光衣服后，草薙便将上身靠过来，压在八神胸前卖力地抽动下体。他身上散发出的热度滚滚袭来，强烈的荷尔蒙气息令八神不知所措。  
“你看起来适应很多了。”  
望着八神渐渐舒展的眉心，草薙如此说道。他那双亮晶晶的眸子近在眼前，璀璨得就好像黑曜石。  
“舒服吗？”  
紧接着他又这样问。八神答不上来。见八神不作回应，草薙便撅起屁股将下体往外退，退到方才找到的那块敏感地带才停下，用龟头顶着那里反复磨蹭。前列腺被稍微施加的压力快速按摩，很快就让八神来了感觉。他的脸上露出痛苦难耐却又兴奋的表情，草薙明白这是快感来临的意思，突然又将阴茎捅到了底。  
之后他反复以这种九浅一深的频率抽插，让八神时而感到薄弱处被集火，时而又感到身体被填满得快要裂开。八神逐渐忘记痛苦，只感到耻骨那边传来一浪高过一浪的酥麻感。他情不自禁地环抱住草薙的脖子，草薙也抱着他坐起，让他坐在性器上。八神主动扭动着屁股，好让那根又粗又硬的玩意能在体内运动得更快些。  
“哈……啊……”  
八神将身体紧紧贴于草薙胸前，不断喘着粗气。被紧致的感觉包裹，草薙也不得不调整呼吸，好让自己发热的脑袋能冷静一下。看来此刻不仅八神获得了快感，自己也离登上顶点不远了。这份默契让草薙明白，原来彼此心意相通的两人在身体交合时，灵魂也得到了完美的结合，难怪有人称做爱是“灵肉合一”。现在他觉得，八神不再是宿敌，也更不可能是朋友，而是他灵魂上永远的伴侣。  
“庵，我喜欢你。”  
他的身体已经处于高潮的临界点，而他的意识也徘徊于理智与不理智之间。他不知道说出的这句话是清醒时的表白，还是恍惚间的冲动，他只知道在听到这句话时，八神的脸上飘过一片绯红，比那天他们看到的红霞还要艳丽动人。  
“你……你在这时候说这种话干什么？害得我……”  
八神下半句话没说出来，但下身传来一阵比一阵激烈的压迫，令草薙明白他打算讲什么。没过几秒，只听一声亢奋的娇喘，草薙感到怀中的男人身体开始猛烈颤抖。趁着这个机会，他加快了挺胯的速度，推动着八神的高潮更上一层。  
“啊！不要！不要……不要……要坏掉了……呜嗯~~”  
到最后，八神的嗓子中竟然发出带着哭腔的呻吟。草薙从未见过这样的八神，而这也是只有他会见到的八神。一想到这点，他便像宣示主权般，兴奋地将精液射进了八神体内，让自己的味道留在了八神身上。  
那一夜他们都有点疯狂，激情了好几次之后才停下。不知不觉中时间已是深夜，草薙索性便在八神家留宿。两人一同躺在床上，他搂着八神，再度问出那个问题。  
“庵，当你一个人躺在床上时，会梦见我吗？”  
“你好像很想知道啊。”  
草薙听到八神轻轻叹了口气。是被逼问得无奈了吗？他对那声叹息如此理解，不过这回八神倒是很爽快便做出了回答。  
“之前梦到过一次。”八神翻了个身，换个姿势说道，“梦到你在前面跑，我在后面追，但是我们之间的距离反而越来越远。最后，你不见了。”  
“就这样？”  
“就这样。”  
草薙不禁干笑了一下。他搂紧了八神的肩，柔声说道：“我不会不见的。明天我陪你去实验室，等你出来那天，我也会来接你。”  
“嗯，我会跟博士说，尽量下个月上旬能出来。”  
是下个月上旬。八神的话，让草薙坚信之前的猜测是对的。他的脸上不禁展露出微笑，那是幸福的笑容。

12月12日上午，草薙被一通电话叫到了实验室，在那里他见到负责接待他的马克西马。  
“八神这段时间恢复得不错，换上的电子器官与身体也适应得很好。我们叫他再留下来多观察一段时间，他非要坚持今天出院。”  
“没什么大碍就行。”  
“这点你可以放心。我的身体当初就是卷岛博士改造的，博士的技术没话说。你今天穿的皮夹克挺不错，新买的？”  
“对啊，新买的。”  
草薙正与马克西马闲聊着，突然面前的电子移门打开，八神穿着入院时的那身衣服走了出来。原本眼里还含有一丝笑意，但看到草薙身上的新外套时，八神突然困惑了。  
“你是草薙京？”  
这句话问得草薙和马克西马也困惑了。草薙赶紧低声询问马克西马八神是否失忆，看到马克西马摇头否认后，他便转过头问八神道：“你认不出我来吗？”  
“因为记忆里我没见过你穿这件衣服。”  
八神用目光打量着草薙的新衣，就像在扫描一样。那种异样的感觉，令草薙的心不由得一紧。  
“我无法判断你是本体，还是克隆京。”  
八神又说出一句令草薙心寒的话。如果是八神的话，这种事一眼就能分辨出来。  
“你难道辨别不出本体和克隆体的差别吗？”  
草薙挣扎着问出这个问题，八神却皱了皱眉，严肃地给予否定。  
“音巢的克隆体十分完美，与本体几乎无异，仅靠外貌是无法作出判断的。”  
“呃……那个……”  
发现情况有些不对，马克西马想开口说话，却被草薙打住。草薙掩饰不住心中的失望，却还向马克西马道了谢，带着八神离开实验室。在走出实验室大门前，他突然想到将八神送来实验室前问对方的最后一个问题。  
“八神，我问你，你会梦见我吗？”  
听了这个问题，八神微微迟疑了一下。就是这个停顿，让草薙心里有了答案。  
“我已经知道了。”他说。


End file.
